


The Perfect Prey

by gin_no_bara



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Creepy, Dark, Dark Yui, F/M, Horror, Mind Manipulation, Vampires, not really meant to be romantic, twisted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_no_bara/pseuds/gin_no_bara
Summary: Takes place after the Haunted Dark Bridal "good" ending in Kanato's route, where Kanato killed his father and brothers, married Yui, and assumed the throne.





	The Perfect Prey

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my tumblr so I figured I might as well put it here too (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

* * *

Yui was perched on her throne, one leg crossed over the other as she looked down on the room. 

Kanato's throne sat next to hers, empty on the dais. Where was he? _ Shouldn't he be back by now, _she wondered.

The grand throne room was dark and lonely without him. She missed the feel of his fingers as they glided across her skin, the feel of his lips on hers, so cold, and as hungry for her as she was for him.

Hungry. So _hungry_.

That's all she was since she had awakened into her eternal form. Hungry for Kanato -- and hungry for human blood. 

Humans were normally skittering around the throne room and all around the castle. The weak and pitiful things were their slaves, as well as their food. Had she eaten too many of the idiot creatures? Where were they?

Kanato had told Yui that she once was a human too. But she couldn't remember. She didn't remember being fragile and helpless, she didn't remember having a small and pathetic life span.

Now, her mind was only filled with Kanato. Kanato. . . and blood. 

But now it was empty without the humans. And even more empty without Kanato.

"Have you missed me?" 

As if he could sense her desperate need for him, he suddenly appeared, his voice materializing in the dim light, filling the room. 

Yui's heart swelled. "Kanato!"

She jumped from her throne and ran down the steps to greet him. She was so enamoured by the love in his lavender eyes, by the beautiful way his matching lavender hair fell around his face, that she didn't notice the girl in his arms at first. 

"Oh!" Yui exclaimed, her pupils dilating at the sight of the small, terrified thing. "Is she for me?"

Kanato's blood red lips curled in a proud grin. "She is, my love. I hunted her all morning as she cleaned the church and then spent the afternoon praying." He lifted the little human, pushing her forward. The girl nearly stumbled as she looked at Yui, fear clouding her eyes. "She'll be eighteen next month, and she wants to be a nun, just like you did. I think you'll like this one," Kanato smiled.

Yui's scarlet eyes lit up as she lifted a hand, brushing a stray hair from the young girl's forehead. The girl trembled at Yui's cold touch, tears forming under her lashes. 

Yui thought she was just _beautiful_. 

Kanato had taken such great care to find the perfect prey just for _her_. 

Yui had spent so many nights, tasting so many different humans in the weeks since Kanato had married her. Men, women, rich, poor. They were all delicious, but they had mostly been plucked from their human world at random. And Yui had felt there was something missing. She hadn't yet had the _ perfect _ prey, one that Kanato had chosen specially for her.

Yui's gaze flicked from the girl's to Kanato's, her chest filled with such intense emotion. Kanato understood the look her on face, as he understood everything about her. He leaned over the girl's shoulder, reaching for Yui. 

Yui gladly let him grasp the back of her neck, pulling her forward into a long, deep kiss. Through the ecstasy of his lips, she felt the girl squeal and try to get away. But with her new predator's speed and instincts, Yui easily grabbed the girl by the arm without even breaking the kiss. She could smell the human tears mingling with the intensity of Kanato's breath, felt her squirming between them.

Yui's hunger swelled to almost unbearable levels. She knew Kanato sensed it, because he pulled away. She loved that about him, loved how he knew her every wish, her every need, before even she did. 

"Taste her, Yui. Taste my gift for you." His long fingers bent the girl's neck and she cried out. 

The sound called to Yui's hunger, the sound of fear, of helplessness. She could see it pulsing beneath the girl's skin, in the vein that was calling out to her too. 

Kanato's gift.

Yui couldn't remember sinking her fangs into the girl's artery. The world melted away as she only knew the taste that hit the back of her throat, a luxurious taste unlike any other she had ever had, a taste that made her forget everything else. Everything but the blood. 

And _Kanato_. 

Of course she could never forget him. He was the sole reason for this new life of ecstasy… this unending pleasure. 

Yui felt his hands moving up her sides as she drank, making her moan at the resulting sensation. 

"Perhaps it's the innocence of her blood that makes her taste better," Kanato whispered against Yui's ear. "Blood that has been uncorrupted by the world."

Yui felt the girl's hands clutch onto her, as if she could hold onto her life simply by grabbing Yui's sleeves. 

But the blood was flooding so quickly into Yui's mouth that she knew the human's pitiful, _ innocent _ life would soon cease to exist. Just like her own innocent life had ended. 

And the blissful one with Kanato had begun.

Yui felt Kanato move, heard his fangs pierce the other side of the girl's neck. He clasped onto Yui's hands... and together they drank deeply. Until the last of the girl's blood had drained away. 

Yui stepped back with a long, satisfied sigh. The girl dropped to the floor, dead. 

Kanato grinned and took Yui's face in his hands. "That was perfect wasn't it?"

"Oh Kanato! It was!" Yui couldn't imagine having any other kind of blood than that. She had to have more. 

She looked deeply into Kanato's eyes, those mesmerizing eyes that had made her into what she was. She loved him _so_ much. 

But she had just one request for him. 

And he could tell, she knew. His eyes lit up, because he could always tell when she wanted something.

'What is it, Yui?" He asked, with a smile that said he already knew what she was going to say.

"I want to hunt with you," she said. "Next time, take me with you to hunt the innocent prey. Please, Kanato-kun?"

His lips were sensuous as he kissed her, his breath soft against her mouth as he spoke. "Of course, Yui. We will hunt them all. Together."


End file.
